venturebrothersfandomcom-20200216-history
Augustus St. Cloud
Augustus St. Cloud is the wealthy inheritor of the St. Cloud plastics fortune. Spending his vast wealth on collecting, he is the archenemy of Billy 'Quizboy' Whalen and a member of The Guild of Calamitous Intent. Biography Augustus St. Cloud is the peculiar little scientist with a love for luxury and smoking cigarettes with a quellazaire. He was one of the patrons looking through Dr. Venture's stuff during his tag sale. He was also kicked rather hard in the ass by Baron Ünderbheit after he mistakenly thought Augustus hit him in the face with a pebble, when it was The Monarch who was, in fact, responsible in order to start a riot. St. Cloud he had a long standing grudge with Billy due to Billy's cheating him out of winning an episode of Quizboys. He has also been bested by Billy before in eBay auctions for comic and cult memorabilia. Watch and Ward invited St. Cloud to join the Guild of Calamitous Intent, in which Augustus bribed them to ensure he would be assigned as Billy's arch-enemy. St. Cloud is defeated by Billy again while on St. Cloud's personally recreated Quizboys set. Although St. Cloud has this rivalry with Billy Quizboy, his relationship with Dr. Venture is rather amiable. St. Cloud had purchased quite a few items from Venture in the past and thus is in relatively good standing with the man (resulting in Venture not wanting to take sides when St. Cloud and Billy argue). In their very first official encounter as each others nemesis, St. Cloud introduces his albino-Asian manservant, Pei Wie and demands Pete White from Billy as his prize should he win a Quizboy trivia challenge. His defining features are his short and stout stature, deadpan voice, round dark glasses, and collection of ginger paige-boy style wigs. Episode Appearances Season 1 * [[Tag Sale - You're It!|''Tag Sale - You're It!]] (as "Girly Mag Scientist") Season 3 * [[Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny|''Shadowman 9: In the Cradle of Destiny]] * ''Now Museum-Now You Don't'' Season 4 * Any Which Way But Zeus Season 5 * [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]] * [[Spanakopita!|''Spanakopita!]] * ''Bot Seeks Bot'' Season 6 * ''Maybe No Go'' Season 7 * ''The Bellicose Proxy'' St. Cloud's Collection Augustus St. Cloud is a collector of television, movie, comic book, and other pop culture memorabilia. In his collection he owns: *The TARDIS - Time machine from the Doctor Who series used by The Doctor himself. *NOMAD - Space PROBE used in the Star Trek TOS in Episode 203 ''The Changeling''. *Twiki and Dr. Theopolis - the robot sidekicks from the cult classic television series Buck Rogers in the 25th Century. *The Staff of Ra - used in the movie ''Indiana Jones: Raiders of the Lost Ark'' (side note: when Billy and Pete nearly knock over The Staff of Ra, they both quote "Take back one Kadam to honor the Hebrew God" which is then followed by "They're digging in the wrong place". These are direct quotes from the movie.) *Bubo, the robotic owl from the original 1981 film ''Clash of the Titans'', purchased from Ray Harryhausen. *Goldfinger's yellow terrycloth swimsuit. *Henrietta Pussycat - Henrietta Pussycat from Mr Roger's Neighborhood of Make-Believe. *The "Please Please Tell Me" Ball and "Is There Something I Should Know?" music video set - the red rubber ball from Duran Duran's 1983 music video, plus the full set. 'Stolen' from Conjectural Technologies. May or may not contain secret powers like the ability to change all of recent pop-cultural history. *The Blue Thunder helicopter from the eponymously titled movie and TV series. *The sea monster costume from Sigmund and the Sea Monsters. *The safe from the ill-fated SS Andrea Doria. *The animatronic clown from the 1991 film sequel ''F/X2''. *The original X-2 super hydrofoil as seen in The Rusty Venture Show. *The glaive-like weapon from the 1983 movie ''Krull''. *A non-copyright-infringing version of the titular alien from E.T. the Extraterrestrial. *The golden idol prop from the 1981 Indiana Jones film ''Raiders of the Lost Ark''.'' *Sigmund from the 1970s Sid and Marty Krofft show [https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sigmund_and_the_Sea_Monsters ''Sigmund and the Sea Monsters]. *The titular crystal from the 1982 Jim Henson fantasy film The Dark Crystal. *One of the teleportation pods from David Cronenberg's 1986 remake of The Fly. Trivia *In early drafts of the character, show co-creator Jackson Publick had named him "Augustus St. Claude" after his first cat when he moved to New York.Jackson Publick, Go Team Venture!: The Art and Making of The Venture Bros. ''(2018), p. 52 *The name St. Cloud is in fact a Batman reference - it comes from Bruce Wayne's love interest in the comics Silver St. Cloud. *Augustus St. Cloud also drives a vintage 1989 Batmobile - used since the late 1970s in the comic books and featured in the 1989 movie Batman, directed by Tim Burton. *Augustus St. Cloud's costume, seen in Season 5 Episode 1: [[What Color is Your Cleansuit?|''What Color is Your Cleansuit?]], is largely based on that of the super villain Magneto from the X-Men comic books. *Is stated to be a Level 1 Antagonist in ''The Bellicose Proxy''. *Suffers from Lupus, Fibromyalgia, and Restless Leg Syndrome. Gallery File:Stcloud.jpg Making An Entrance.jpg|Making An Entrance Laugh Attack.jpg|Laugh Attack References Category:Characters Category:Voiced By Christopher McCulloch Category:The Venture Bros. characters Category:The Guild of Calamitous Intent Category:Villains Category:Smokers Category:Male Characters Category:EMA Level 1